And she came with bad news
by Spaaace
Summary: Zurg has build a new machine to eliminate team Lightyear. Will he come through with this plan? This story has already been uploaded once but it has now been rewritten. 2 x OC
1. Prologue

Prolouge

In one of the farthest galaxies, Zurg's spaceship roamed. But not just for fun of course. He searched for a planet, a very special one. The grubs worked seriously hard to keep the ship from crashing and breaking apart. But the gravity pushed and pulled hard at the ship. Whatever matter or energy was out there, it consumed and eroded all. Zurg looked up, keeping his eyes fixed on the soon-to-be-very-damaged roof. "Scan grubs, SCAN!"

Crash landing on one of the unknown planets, Zurg as the only one, left the ship, having little knowledge of this place, but just enough to walk in a direct line towards the centered energy "E-ev-il-em-peror-Zu-rg-the-ship-will self-de-de-struct-if we-do-nt-get-y-you-back-s-soo-n!" The grubs tried as hard to keep communications online, and Zurg still walked closer and closer to the center. "Are you kidding me! Just shut up! I'm almost at the center." Dusting off some particles on a large rock, an imprint became visible, and Zurg smirked.

A big blast was heard near the ship, and the grubs started to panic, what about their evil emperor! Was he dead now!? Oh dear space-time..

Suddenly communications went online and fully functional, "I'm on my way grubs.."

**In space**

The ship couldn't keep together for one more ride; the grubs had to work harder yet, to repair the ship. "Why is it taking so long!" The emperor exclaimed impatiently,

"Evil emperor Zurg, the shield is badly eroded and the nuclear blasters aren't fully functional anymore. And the body.. we're not sure if that's even revivable. All the erosion might make it a problem.. um.." Looking up at his not so happy emperor, the grub took a big step back.

"This is no grub mistake; it's the gravity and the strong radiating stellar winds. Look outside, lots of orange skies." The grub ended soothingly, which Zurg didn't like, grabbed the grub by its throat and held it high above his head.

"I know what orange means.. How do I even know secret galaxies if I'm not aware of.. Colors in space..!" He said swinging the grub about as if it was a willing dance-partner. "I even know that if you want to obtain a super powered battery-core, which can act as a pure in- and organic life-form, you must travel to the most radiated gravity-forced galaxies in the universe.. That galaxy!" Pointing happily out of the window Zurg dropped the grub to the floor and it scattered as quickly as its feet could muster.

"My galaxy of evil! Ah, doesn't that have a ring to it? My galaxy.. mahaha. Zurg's galaxy! BWahahahah!ahahahhahaha!cough.." Noticing he was alone, no grubs, Zurg added, "Matter and antimatter, sitting in space, makes a super charged battery case!.. for superevilenergy.. heh.."

Sighing, "I'm not gonna do much good as a stabilizer for this long, unless you grubs hurry your butts and repair the blasters!" Even though the last grub had already scattered from the room to repair the ship, some of the others could still be heard, scattering even more somewhere.

**Energy on planet Z**

Standing on planet Z again had the grubs exhale very happily, some of them even kissed the ground, one; Zurg's feet. "Oh my evil emperor, you saved us with your awesome powers!"

"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing, I mean seriously. You may have crash landed the ship but it was I who made it rise from its' dusty landing site! The orange clouds around me, I felt, energized! Oh grubs, we have to go visit sometime soon!"

"Aaaaw, really?" They all sighed sadly.

"Yes really."Zurg ended.

**The case of life**

"Okay, I hold the case down with these.." The grub guided a pair of robotic arms towards the case and held it down. "- while you guys aim the fusion-canon at it. Fusing that energy with the case. This will certainly make it ready for transmission."

"Oooh, great powers at stake here."

"Fire!" Every grub now waited as the beam powered the case.

Four hours after and the burn finally began to fade. What was left on the floor was a simple battery-case, which was fully charged, but not active.

Zurg knew he could do this, though it was only second time he had been on that red planet, he already felt at home among its deviousness, and death. Zurg held a steady beam at the case and forged it onto the inside of the robotic body. His powers, so unique.. Eyes that shoot laser, arms that transforms into weapons of his choice and a body that withholds forces stronger than the gravitation in many galaxies put together; and just because he upholds a healthy supplement of stolen energy, floating all through space but is strongest on his obviously favorite planet.

But he wasn't invincible; he knew something might someday pull him apart and end his cycle.

Pushing some buttons a beep was suddenly heard.

"The body is now offline in galaxy UDFj-39546284, UDFy-38135539, ULAS J1120+0641 and Baby Boom.. Wait for it…"

"Connecting with current galaxy, waiting for last system to disconnect." The grub continued.

"Reconnect with current system after disconnecting final system." The main computer answered.

"Oh dang.. We don't have a strong enough power to reach the last galaxy, maybe we need-" One Grub began and Zurg finished.

"When are you gonna learn my evil minions.." With that said, Zurg grabbed onto two metallic ends with his hands, which were pointing out of a large machine, resembling a radio, accessing galaxies through waves to finalize the process, "Now, turn up the signal!"

And the grubs did, sending a giant electric bolt through the whole tower. Every grub and brain got fried just momentarily, but enough to make them scatter again and again and again.

As Zurg used a big chunk of his energy to feed the machine to finalize, the grubs began to find their seats checking up on the status-updates.

"We have full access to the last system, and we're ready to disconnect!"

"DO IT, do it now!"

"Disconnecting galaxy Q2343-BX442. Aaaannd, reconnected to current galaxy!"

All grubs screamed of joy and jumped around, letting their excitement float through the whole ship. One grub kept pushing buttons as the energy and connection was stabilized.

"The energy and connection is in limbo, ready to activate energy. Um, evil emperor Zurg, are you okay..?"

"Ugh, yeah yeah.." Letting go of the cylinders Zurg fell backwards.

"Do you need a refill?"

"I always need a refill.."

Deciding to finalize the project at another time, two brains lend their shoulders for Zurg, and guided him to his private quarters.

**Later**

One grub holding a screwdriver to a screw, keeping it in place until the plate underneath sealed it shut. "Hmm.. Hey, # 19, need your help.."

"Mmyes #20?"

"Looks like an upload within the access.."

"Upload of energy?"

"Not just energy, Zurg's own made and restored.. Oh for time's sake! Why does everything have to fail so badly!?"

"Grubs, did I hear failure?" Zurg muttered through the speaker system.

"No. No evil emperor Zurg.. just a slight, erm-"

"Surprise! just an insignificant surprise, ehehe. Nothing to report, go back to bed my evil emperor."

Clearly smacking his lips and yawning Zurg murmured something that could have meant everything. But the important thing was that he went back to bed.

"What will this do #19?"

"If I'm correct, this means we have to download more energy from that blasted galaxy and risk Zurg's demise.. Ugh."

"You sure?"

"Not really, we'll have to define and fix the complications later."

**3 days later.**

Zurg finally felt somewhat alright. The conditions for walking meant using energy, luckily Zurg owned a mobile throne/bed. As the device floated across the floor, Zurg looked around, not really having anything to say or do for that matter. He just had to focus on the simple data, the brains called it.

"Ready my emperor? is this your first constructed super-battery?"

"Maybe.." Zurg sighed.

"Um, alrighty… what is its name?" The brain asked.

"Jamie; 3rd cousin on my ma's."

"Oh you don't have to argue with us, evil emperor. A name is a name."

Zurg nodded, feeling very drained, "I can't remember the last time I felt this way.. Like a chunky piece of Zurgy is eaten.. has eaten.. been ate?"

"Just relax sir; if any energy has been removed it will have no reason not to come back. It's energy my master." The brain said proudly.

"Yea, yea I know, nothing in the known universe just disappears without a… snoooore.." And Zurg was off to dreamland.

**More time passes**

It had already been days since the downloaded energy was stabilized and the case mounted into the body. The brains and grubs looked concerned at the table in front of them. Now it was time to activate the dead but soon-to-be momentarily alive body.

"What keeps the case from running out of energy is the connection to the current galaxy the body remains in. Keeping forces from returning to their native planet and forcing them to exist in another, creates a dynamic process, resembling life and magnetic resistance. The planets native energy remains inside the case and that's what qualifies it as a dynamic and alive system. But it's really just a matter of matter." The grub laughed feeling successful enough to brag.

"But why do we need to zap the box with energy again, we already transferred energy to the case, isn't it alive?" Another Grub asked.

"We need to activate that energy we transferred from galaxy UDFj-39546284. The energy in the case is in limbo, or rather in coma."

"So it's like, um.. Bringing zombies back?" Another grub asked.

"What?"

"Well, you're talking about downloading energy to something dead.."

"We're you even listening!?"

Some brains had fetched Zurg and was about to help him to a chair, but every time they asked him to take a seat, he just kept pulling at the mounted chair.

"Seriously, it's like he's 2 years old again.." A much tired brain ranted.

"Shh! Walls and ears you know.."

"Alright Zurg, what we want you to do is sit here, keep your hands and fingers on the metallic cylinders pointing out of.. yes Zurg, that's correct, just hold on now. Ok?"

And he nodded happily.

"We are trying to define what kind of energy emperor Zurg lost in the transmission." The brain said proclaiming 'Please let it be cognitive funktions, please, please, attention span, only attention span..' The brain prayed inside his mind.

"Screen on, definitions counting."

"Alright, waiting for 1 definition. Hopefully."

"Hopefully…?"

"Yeah.."¨

"1 definition found. Attention span, loaded and fragmented into vessel number 1, returning to original container* in 1 minute."

Feeling a strong lightning bolt course through his veins, Zurg suddenly regained consciousness, trying to figure out how far the project had come.

"Grubs, stage status!" Zurg roared as pain of electricity fried him from the inside.

"On it, on it!"

"2 definitions found."

"Blast.."

"- memory span; loaded and fragmented into vessel number 2, 50 % done."

The grubs stared at the big screen and suddenly realized that the upload had stopped.

"Return is incomplete!"

"What!? Wait. Data link dismissed or accepted then?" A brain asked suddenly almost demonized, as he'd seen this procedure before. He hadn't.

"Stage 6 active, evil emperor!" A brain answered.

"Definitions find finalized. Continuing energy transmission, opening recent access, 5 systems disconnected, 1 connected, ENA* accepted. Opening case cell, opening transmission."

"10 seconds to countdown." The main computer exclaimed.

"10!"

"Every grub to their base and steady the machines, great forces are passing through."

"9!"

"Unidentified energy readings stabilized and ready for launch. Lowering radio waves."

Release Zurg!"

"8!"

"Unidentified energy focused 80%, buffering, radio waves lowered."

"Zurg released!"

"Power up the radio waves. This energy is gonna have a nice ride."

"7!"

"Unidentified energy focused 90%, buffering, radio waves fully powered."

"6!"

"Unidentified energy focused 100%"

"Get Zurg into the deflector bubble!"

"5!"

"Unindentified energy focused 100%, uploading to case cell."

"Zurg is contained!"

"4!"

"Final transmission in running mode."

"Containment shelders opened, every grub and brain to the shelders! Auto session active!"

"3!"

"Uploading done in 33%, buffering,"

"Close shelders, activate shields!"

"2!"

"Uploading done in 66.5%, buffering."

"Brace for impact!" One grub yelled making everyone huddle closer together.

"1!"

"Uploading done in 99.99%, buffering, buffering, buffering."

"Pray for your lives!"

"0!"

"Upload complete, fusing!"

A big white flash of light filled the entire tower and spread wide and narrow through the planet's surface and buildings. Opening a temporary portal on Zurg's favorite planet. As the light shun pass galaxies into every residing portal, it ended up in this galxy, planet Zurg's fav, which blew all the dust from the surface, revealing a rather strange imprint on the ground of the planet. The imprint, unknown.

The negative energy* had returned to its native planet, balancing the galaxy.

All light was gone in a second, every living breathing and working life-form now dead.

It was like being caught in a flash, a second of time.

Finally energies across the galaxies began returning to their original places. The sun rose fast, as if it had to catch up with time.

The morning grew on all planets, slowly accepting the different forces in the known universe; correcting the timescale, the atmospheres and conditions for every creature.

The light rose upon tower Zurg, and the grubs, kept in a stiff condition, marked by time could only wait.

"Whoaaaa." Suddenly stumbling out of the shelders, the grubs and brains regained consciousness as did Zurg, feeling somehow fully energized again.

The grubs and brains were really drained though, falling into a big pile of insectoids and incased living tissue, they all fell asleep, leaving Zurg with too much energy stored for evil.

"Oh Grubsies.. Brainies, helloooooo…" Zurg demanded his fallen henchmen. "Did I just dodge the world's biggest life transmission ever! Oh yeah I did, ehehe." He bragged to himself

**2 hours later**

One grub woke up, finding himself on the ceiling fan, reacting to the surprise the grub fell off, and landed hard on the ground. 'What was I doing up there..?'

But he wasn't the only one. Some grubs were stuck to the ceiling, as if they were floating. They all began to fall down, revealing gum releasing from their backs.

"I see you've finally come around." Zurg said, smiling widely as his many minions landed hard on the ground.

"Wha.. What happened evil emperor?" One brain asked rubbing his glass container in pain.

"You fell asleep on the job.."

"So this was our punishment?" A grub asked curiously.

"No, that will come soon. But first, turn on the slave.."

Pushing a green button on one of the panels, the grub waited, but nothing happened.

"WELL?" Zurg demanded.

"We- we did everything by the books, why doesn't it-"

Definitions:

*ENA – Energy DNA, what defines the energy's purpose and actions.

*Negative energy – By-product of the energy fusion, this energy HAS to return to the original planet. Or else it will rip it apart and others around it. Diameter unknown.

*Original container – obviously Zurg. :D


	2. Curse you Darkmatter!

**Intro Jamie**

Sensing a buzz of electricity in her arms an android suddenly sat up. Her eyes adjusting to the light and the many noises took a bit of processing time. "Ugh.. I just woke up.." Clenching her fists and rubbing her eyes the android slid to the side of the table she was sitting on having her legs hang over the edge. "Can we please, turn the lights off..?"

A contained yet clearly understandable voice broke the noise and squeaks could suddenly be heard from everywhere. "Adjust your microphone, droid.." Sighed a deep and impatient voice. And as the man commanded, the purple haired turned her microphone down.

Her head stopped spinning and her view stabilized. To her eyes surprise she found herself sitting above, in the center of a bunch of small and green insectoids. Looking curiously around, she could finally place the squeaking she heard before. Well maybe it wasn't squeaking, it looked and sounded more like cringing.. Actually all the Grubs looked really scared.

"Moon Platoon, did I stumble into a dungeon of some sort..?" The android asked the small insectoids. Two of the many dark green men scattered toward her, scanned her with small computers, and waited quietly for the results. "Oh what a weapon!" Zurg demanded, earning a wondering stare from his creation. "Whu?"

Zurg slid down from his throne and onto the Grub infested floor, he moved towards the android with a smirk the size of a cantaloupe. Pushing and kicking some Grubs out of the way he finally stood in front of the young android, searching her up and down like prey.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Noticing a hand creep up her front hood, suddenly moving backwards in a clenched matter, slamming it open. Losing her balance to the strong punch, the girl fell backwards and landed on the floor between her creators. Quickly standing up the purple haired noticed her open hood showing everything inside and then slamming it shut. "Wow wow wow!" Guiding herself backwards, blushing slightly as the emperor moved towards her, not hesitating, giving the girl a scare as she again fell on her bottom.

"Okay, stop!"

But he wouldn't listen. Having the Grubs keep the android in place, Zurg moved up to her, opened he hood again and stuck his whole arm through the gaping hole. Gasping loudly, the android recognized his intrusion as 'invading personal space' and acted quickly by throwing herself backwards into the bunch of Grubs holding her fast, and kinda swimming on her back in insectoids until she reached the wall.

"Stop I said!" With that command the emperor stopped, wrapping his fingers around each other, he rubbed his hands together. "Good personal space recognition.. I'm sure you're happy to have such a feature, ain't ya?" His voice crumbled into a ball of hate as he satisfied glared at his android slave. "Shut that hood would you.."

"Oh.." Doing so, the android looked up again.

"Wait.. Such a feature, whu.?" Looking down at herself the purple haired noticed she wasn't organic, 'Should I be proud of knowing such a word, when I don't even know what I am..' Intercepting her confused movements, while noticing a wondering stare down herself, Zurg sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"I guess you would like a walkthrough of.. -yourself? "Zurg tried as gentle and welcoming as possible without overworking a muscle.

The android saw his constricted expression, "Yeah.."

"I AM EVIL EMPEROR ZURG!" Gloating as he lifted his arms high, Zurg stood there for a couple of seconds, "Ahem, I am your master, your creator and you're my robotic slave; who will do my every bidding.."

"Isn't that nice.." She mumbled, already recognizing the emperors short fuse.

"Yes well, I may have said robotic slave, I really meant, hem, Slave Android! Oh it sounds even less clieché." Zurg exclaimed happily. "Somebody's gonna write that down..?"

The Grubs suddenly cramped into a smaller group, 12 of them already throwing pens and paper around, crying out every time a pen would fall onto the floor.

"Oh, come on!" The emperor roared, scaring his already seriously frightened minions. "It's a simple task for time's sake.."

"What are they?" The android asked, looking questioningly at her master.

"They're Grubs, my evil henchmen. They.. helped me reconstruct you." Waving off the question like it didn't mean anything.

"So they're like.. My dads?" Looking around, trying to find head and tail in the bunch, she quickly turned her head towards Zurg again, "I have.. 264 dads?"

"What, no.. you have 263, I'm NOT your father.." Zurg was already prepared to gloat once more. And the girl noticed.

"I get it, I get it, you're my master.." Sighing loudly.

"You're missing an adjective, my slave.." Zurg grinned, looking over his minions like they were the ones making the mistake.

"Right.. My EEEEEEEEvil master.."

"Oh that's much better.. You might become a great slave after all. Erm.." Seeing the girl showing a kind of disturbed expression, Zurg realized that the word slave might eventually be a bit too much to handle for a newly 'born' girl.

"What am I, if not an organic?" She asked again, making Zurg just a bit tense every time.

"Didn't I say Android Slave already. Ugh, I really have to explain it, huh..?" Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, "You are an android, a combined organic and robotic creature. A hybrid per se. Good for saving data, fight enormous creatures, both organic and robotic plus a fine tuned organic perception for negotiation and hoaxing and so on and on." He said getting kinda irritated.

"That sounds, kinda awesome.."

"I know right.."

Standing up straight Zurg prepared his question.

"Well then, are you ready to receive your slave name?" Zurg said flattering, but not really in the mood for anybody else's corny quotes.

"Oh snap, do I have that on my newly restored primary data stream? Yes, I actually do.." She said, proudly to discover that she wasn't THAT dumb after all. She felt the data spread to all her body-parts, feeling just a bit more ready for what would come.

"Skip the teenage remarks, I have a mission for you, Jamie."

**At Star Command**

Feeling a bit tense and noticing an odd tingling in the back of his head, Buzz stopped in his pace and looked wondering upwards not moving his head.

"Something's not right.." And with that, the captain was down. Having been pushed to the wall, Buzz felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind and raising him from the cold floor.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe, sometimes I just don't see you guys.." Booster said, laughing silently under his breath. Mira, being picked up as well, brushed herself off, "Don't you come in a smaller size?" The tangean asked, grinning halfheartedly at her comrade.

"Be nice Mira.." Their captain exclaimed, brushing himself off. "There's no time for briefing right now, we're on a mission, rangers. I'll update the status when we're on 42."

Sucking on his lip, Booster looked at the now running Buzz and Mira, "Well, I guess I'd better get XR.."

**The commanding office**

"So Buzz, what is this mission we're going on?" Mira asked, running next to her captain, Buzz looked serious. "First we gotta get to the commander, he has something for us that might help this situation and our missions in the near future." The two stopped right in front of the commander's office, seeing Booster appearing behind a wall with XR under his arm.

"He has something for us..? That's not often I hear that.. Is it a cheat sheet?" Mira said, trying to joke around, but it didn't really fall in anyone's favor. Buzz shook his head and grabbed his forehead as he sighed.

As the doors to Nebula's office swiftly opened, Buzz, Mira and Booster saluted him.

"Hey pops.." The robot said hapilly, waving at him. The commander sighed; this issue had to be attended to sometime.. "Rangers, you know as well as I do that missions take hard work," he proclaimed. They all nodded. Nebula turned around to face the deep blackness outside the thick windows. "And with hard work comes honor and a lot of bruises."

Mira tilted her head. Buzz looked a little confused at Nebula. Booster silently put XR down. "Oh many thanks, Boost.." XR said, Nebula sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that you have to have someone with ya who has experience in repairing, first aid and has a field experience in surgeon traits."

Buzz grinned. "We don't need a nurse, Commander," he scoffed. "Every mission we've been on has always-"  
Nebula looked angrily at Buzz. "Listen Buzz. Aid regulations have changed.. " he said, in a tone that made it clear this was NOT a request.

"Oh.. Ahem. Well, we have to respect the rules, as fresh as they are." Buzz said, quickly changing his tone to a more deferential one.

"Wait, did you say, nurse?" A robotic voice filled the silent room and commander Nebula wasn't happy at all about that. "The nurse will be arriving soon and we ALL have to greet her decently," Nebula continued. "Make her feel like she belongs here.."

Buzz nodded and looked at Mira and Booster who nodded too. XR only having his eyes on the door behind them.

"Then it's settled, she's going with ya on yer mission today. If she does a good job, she'll be accepted as a new member to Star Command's hospital corners and cruiser repair corners."  
Buzz saluted proudly. Mira keeping a close eye on Buzz repeated his action, just to be clear, and Booster copied of Mira. XR's head was still turned the wrong way and the commander noticed, "Hey Ranger, staring is a big no-no!" Nebula commanded while waving at the rest of the team to turn towards the doors. XR sighed sadly, 'As if dad knows when I'm peeking..'

The doors slid open, and in came the nurse. Buzz and Mira smiled widely and saluted at the newcomer. Booster began twiddling his fingers, kinda liking the coat she was wearing, so pretty and white. XR couldn't stop staring, though the android was hidden behind clothes he could still see the figure curving out the right places. "Helloooo, nurse!" he yelped.

"Oh moon, who else guessed, that would be the greeting.." Mira threw her hands into the air and began walking towards the star cruiser, having Buzz stop her by grabbing her arm. "The commander hasn't concluded this meeting yet, princess."

"Oh, s-sorry.." Mira blushed and went back into the line with her teammates. Without anyone noticing, XR had taped the whole, Mira getting jealous- situation and he loved himself for it.

The nurse smiled and went over to Nebula, she stood there for a little while before she poked him. "Oh yeah. People. And robot." XR scowled.

"This is Jamie, she is going with ya. And now, have a pleasant trip to Pub planet #5. The crew can fill you in, miss."  
Commander Nebula strode away, frowning, and looking pretty bored with the conversation.

**Laundry**

Jamie had found a chair in the laundry room, as much as she liked to be free, this seatbelt kept her from ramming into anything, if something might happen..

Opening a panel in her wrist, Jamie checked out the time, 'he should be here soon.'

Suddenly the door opened and Jamie jumped in her seat causing the belt buckle to crack, 'Great, what am I, a whale?..' she thought watching the robot wheel in a little too close for her liking. Swallowing, trying to keep cool, she smiled down at the robot, who was surely touching the robotic part of her leg, her shin. She couldn't feel it, but she knew it.

"So, any injures, XR?" Jamie asked keeping her smile in place, moving her leg away from curious fingers. XR looked oddly at her. "No." His expression changed to a more thoughtful one and his right hand shifted on his chest musingly. "I mean. If it have something to do with you opening me and-" He shook his head. "I mean fixing the cables. Then yes, I'm injured." He grinned flirtatiously.

"What..? I don't.. Wut….. Oh… ew.." She muttered slightly angrily and sat down again, studying the room to avoid eye contact.

"Ew?" XR said confused.

Looking at the robot again, "Yes, ew.. Don't you realize what I am..?" XR scratched his chin, "A sexy nurse?" "An android FEMALE! From my point of view, you're still really different.. inside.. Yuck.."

"How can you be a repairman/ woman, whatever, if you choose to only work on female parts? - female robotic parts, nope, it just doesn't sound good either way.." XR blushed slightly but shook his head just to get back on focusing on this fine nurse. "Well, I.. I-I.. I guess I'd close my eyes then.." She said proudly.

"You have sensors in your fingers?" XR asked, grinning a bit.

"Maybe.." Jamie sighed and looked at the ceiling, 'please go away, please, go the heck away..'

"So, ever heard of Mahambas 6?" XR tried again, he really wanted to know more about this android. "Guess not.." Jamie turned her whole body to face another wall, away from XR. But he just kept wheeling happily towards her and positioned himself in front of her. "It's this really cool place, where you can gamble, sunbathe and take a dip in the deep blue. Wanna go there, when the missions over?" He pleaded hopefully.

Looking down at the robot again Jamie sighed, "Well, my skin could use a make-over.. NOT!"

"Oh, well, what about San de Soleil ?" If the robot had had a tail, it would be wagging around like a wild whip right now. "Same concept, I checked, aaand it's blown up, nice.."

"You checked? You are online!?" XR couldn't believe how high-tech this android was, he didn't know of any android with such capacity and freedom. Until this day, he only knew of work-droids and other kinds of slave-droids, but no free-minded droid.

"Aren't you just a little piece of sunshine.." XR crossed his arms and looked fascinated at the android. "What about your hair, do you cleanse it? Or is it artificial too?"

"Oh my stars, don't you know when to shut up..?" Looking at her watch again, darn, how she wished he would arrive soon. Searching the floor for anything to stare at, Jamie just knew XR wouldn't shut up for long. Then she saw it, a small piece of metal on the floor, not really that interesting, but her eyes were locked on it, learning.

She stopped staring, 'Oh, I could kill some time by learning of this ship, its' crewmembers… and…. robot..' Sighing inside herself she looked at the robot, who was now looking for something inside one of the closets. Moving about in her seat, the android stared at XR, wondering what he was doing.

"Ohoho yes." He mumbled, as he turned around he revealed a real small sized sexy nurse outfit, much different from the coat Jamie was wearing. "I think this would look much nicer on you than that lap-coat". He played as he grinned widely. Jamie rolled her eyes and actually thought about this. "It's silly really, wearing clothes.."

"Huh!?" Clutching his chest cabinet; in the moment, XR was sure he would faint soon, seeing how the nurse was unbuttoning her coat. 'NO WAI.'

'I can't believe this! This has never happened before. Has it always been this easy..? I should've known – oh my systems, 5th button already!'

Feeling faint the robot suddenly with no control, wheeled backwards surprisingly fast into a nearby wall, hitting it, falling to his feet he looked up at the now undressed android, and sulked.

"Why do I need clothes when I have my own build onto the hardware." Jamie grinned; proud of herself, she was showing off the upper and lower cabinet, surrounding her chest and hips. "Well, they could be underwear.. But that would just be stupid.." She added murmuring.

Booster stepped into the room seeing XR being sulky and Jamie being quite happy, and naked, kinda, he asked, "What happened in here?" twiddling his fingers again, Booster blushed as he looked down at his feet.

"Wha.. Oh, well I just proved to the robot that I can go without organic's clothing.."

"Doesn't look like you really won anything from it?" Looking at XR, seeing the robot trying to scan through the layers of the newcomer's skin.

"Oh I won..- hey!" Jamie felt something odd in her system, like someone or something had.. Opened the back hood.. Oh come on! "Don't you ever knock.." slamming the hood shut, with some difficulty, XR quickly removed his fingers.

Taking a big step back, almost colliding with the nervous Booster, Jamie held her hands out, "Personal space please. Lots of it.."

"It's not like you're antimatter to my matter, baby." XR snapped, feeling a bit confused at the whole situation.

"Could be, you know.."

Booster just sighed, "Do you even realize how immature you both are right now.." he said honestly, earning a glare from both. "Both! - she's the one being immature, acting as a pro doctor and then taking off her clothes!"

"I'm not acting; I'm a repairman, really!" Jamie said nervously, biting her lip. "And my clothes are already on!" Crossing her arms, she thought to herself, 'Stupid robot..'

"Aw, jeez.." Booster cried silently.

**The plan is working!**

Sipping from a bottle of peach/guarana-icetea, Zurg kept a close eye on the monitors in his chair, checking both quite often. "Craters! Darkmatter, whyyousoslooooow?"

Silence.

"Curse you Darkmatter.." Drumming his fingers one –by-one onto the armchair, seeming quite irritated that his agent couldn't tell time.

Suddenly a door slid open and a Grub entered. "Oh my evil emperor Zurg, nobody's suspecting your slave-android to be an infiltrator of any sorts! She's having conversations with the robot and jo-adian right now. Lightyear and Nova seem to mind their own business.. Um.. She might have dropped some clothes, through all this."

"Excuse me..?" Zurg thought for a while, "You idiot, she already has clothes build onto her, what is wrong with you!"

"Many apologies my emperor, I just thought it was something to look into.." The grub pleaded.

"No matter what, as a female android she can lure both organic and inorganic males with her actions, lure them into a stupid little dream and then destroy them! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS ALREADY! LIKE 5 TIMES!

"What about the princess?"

"SHE'S A GIRL YOU NINCOMPOOP! WAAAAAAAAAAARP!"

After a while Warp finally entered the room. "What took you so long Warp. I've waited for an hour now!" Zurg yelled. Warp blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Bath.."

Zurg grumbled in disgust and once again rose from his seat. "I want you to trail and attack Buzz Lightyear. And I want you to TRY and kill him." Warp lifted an eyebrow. "Try?"

"Yes Darkmatter, t-r-y, try.. TRY GODDANGIT"

Warp sighed boringly, "That sounds fair enough, but..." Zurg waited for the rest of Warp's answer "Yes?"  
"Why all this firepower for nothing?" Warp asked.

Zurg frowned at this. "Because he's my worst enemy, Warp," he said with an air of trying to explain something to a retarded one-year-old. Warp crossed his arms, "I mean. Does he have something that you really want to get your claws in? Or... is there nothing on TV again?" Zurg thought for a moment. "Okay Warp. I get this game of yours. One, he doesn't have something I want my claws in. And two, I didn't pay you to ask me questions. Just do your job"

Warp frowned and went out of the door. "Oh, and one more thing" Zurg said in a girly voice.  
Warp turned around to face Zurg. "If you do kill him by accident. Bring something of him and his crew back to me"

Zurg added. Warp tilted his head. "Like an arm or something?" Zurg got a disgusted look in his face. "No Warp. Too dirty. I just want their DNA. You know. You could accidently kill Buzz Lightyear and I could make a clone of him. Yes, maybe even a spy-Buzz. They'll never notice at Starcommand. BWAAAAAAHAHHAHA- coughcough Blech."

Warp sighed, "Whatever you say Zurg," he said, rolling his eyes, then left the room.


	3. Am I dying?

**In space**

Mira and Buzz sat in their seats silently, once every minute Mira would look over at Buzz who was reading the mission log, murmuring something to himself every once in a while.

Buzz notice Mira's wondering eyes, "Yes Mira, do you err, have something on your mind you'd like to err, share?" He said a bit annoyed she just wouldn't say something when she clearly had an agenda.

"I'm.. I'm just a bit worried, you know, new crewmember and all.." The princess said, shrugging her shoulders, feeling a bit down about being left alone with her not so talkative captain. "I'm happy too she came with us but.. We don't really know if she's trustworthy.."

Looking away from the mission log in his hands, Buzz quirked an eyebrow, "You don't trust our new crewmember?"

"It's not that I don't trust her.. I just feel we need to pay more attention to our allies. After that incident at Zurg's with you being scammed for information, it could easily happen again.."

"That's your conclusion? Don't you think I've learned from that experience?" He asked seriously, making Mira question herself again if this was really worth sharing. "You have got a big heart and you easily trust those who doesn't seem evil at first.."

"Are you saying I'm not worth being a leader?"

"No!.. I.. ugh.. No Buzz.. Trust should come after suspicion; have the member earn your trust before getting it.."

"That's not how we do things around here Mira, we trust people until they prove differently." He said proudly, making Mira sit back in her chair, nodding quietly. After a while of silence, Mira couldn't help herself. She wanted proof that she wasn't right.

She unlocked her seatbelt, stood up and was about to leave when," Where are you going, princess?" Mira blushed at this; of course he would notice her leaving. "I'm just gonna go check on Booster, Jamie and XR.." She said already having one foot past the door frame.

"Alright.. Just don't accuse without purpose and proof, okay Mira?"

"Fine.." And she rushed to the laundry room.

**Stories from home**

Having the doors opened, the scene she entered was rather calm. Booster and XR sat on the floor while having a conversation with Jamie.

"- Jo-ad. We harvest bunzel for the whole galaxy!" Booster exclaimed happily, smiling widely at Jamie who actually listened.

"Compared to human farming, on Jo-ad things run just a little faster.."

Jamie nodded, "According to my data stream, it takes around 10 hours for humans to complete a harvest of 50 acres, it only takes 5 minutes on Jo-ad.. Woah.. A little faster you say?"

Giggling, Booster smiled at the android nervously. "Well, we don't really use machines to lift things.." XR rolled his eyes; here comes the bragging. "We just lift stuff ourselves.."

"Do you know how many kilos you can lift, Booster?" Jamie asked as her brain processed the information and saved it. "On a good day I can lift around 700kg. My granddaddy told me he once supported a building on capital planet with his bare hands. It was around-"

Seeing Mira lean on the doorframe, Booster stood up straight, "Oh hi Mira.." He said grinning nervously at her. "We were just sharing.." Mira had a stiff expression on her face, it clearly read suppressed anger and Jamie noticed.

"Hi Mira, I don't know how long you've been here, but doesn't Jo-ad just sound incredible?"

Booster blushed a deep shade of red, nodding slightly, "We do have tourists that mention that Jo-ad is a great place to relax.. It's my home, I guess I can't really say, but I do love being there…"

"Oh my asteroids.." XR said annoyed, feeing jealous Jamie wouldn't take notice of him and ask him questions. "I know a really relaxing place too!"

Turning their heads and staring down the small robot Jamie said, "Yeah, Mahambas 6.. I've already heard of that once today.. Wanna remind me some more? Oh wait, you already did that.." Turning her head Jamie couldn't see the robot's expression turn into a depressed one.

"I know XR can be a handful, but please do speak with respect for others when you answer them.." Mira crossed her arms, earning a frown from Jamie.

"You clearly don't know what a handful is..." Thinking of her father, Jamie sighed.

"Guys, please be nice to each other, this is not the first mission we're going on you know.." Booster said twiddling his fingers, not really knowing what to do.

**Warp welcomed**

Something suddenly began to beep; the intruder alarm. Booster jumped at the sound, quickly XR stood up and Mira opened the door, they all ran to the bridge leaving Jamie to herself in the laundry room. "Finally alone.." She sighed and began searching the room for information.

Entering the bridge, team Lightyear saw their beloved captain lying on the floor, rubbing his nose from blood as he looked up and into the dark eyes of his once best friend.

"Warp.."

"Wow, such perception.." Warp sighed irritated, only wanting this to be over with sooner rather than later. "Too bad it will burn up like the rest of your body!" He said, aiming a giant gun directly at Buzz.

Deactivating Warp's gun by shooting at it, Mira noticed hornets infiltrating the whole cruiser; XR noticed this too and began wheeling towards the engines. Booster followed him as fast as he could. Once they were next to each other, "I'll go to the engines and you go to the sleeping area, we'll meet in the middle, alright?" XR said almost smiling; he had never been good at commanding like his father. "Don't I sound just like the commander?" The robot exclaimed happily. "Just concentrate on the attack XR."

**Part everywhere**

Shooting these hornets was no real fun; shooting them once would deactivate them, pushing them would deactivate them, throwing them would deactivate them. 'Easy targets.' Mira thought as she shot hornets one by one. 'But sneaky much..'

"Mira, throw me the mobile radiation canon!" Buzz yelled as he held one of Warp's hands away from his face with one hand and trying to catch the gun with the other.

"H-here Buzz!" Mira threw the canon too far, earning herself a punch in the face by one hornet. Several others came marching onto the bridge, readying their guns.

Mira who was lying on the floor, got up quickly and started shooting again.

**Laundry door go slam**

Jamie who sat inside the laundry room, could hear shootings from the whole cruiser. She smirked and stood up, about to complete her first mission; 'help out and the team will trust you.'

BOOM, CLASH! No door no more.

Jamie slowly opened her eyes feeling heavier than before. The screen behind her eyes had cracked, which made the colors around her invert. "Whoa.. trippy.." Jamie said confused as she tried to rise from her place on the floor. She couldn't.

Two figures suddenly entered the room, it was XR and Booster, shooting and protecting themselves as they went. Booster seeing the android lying helpless on the floor went over to her and lifted the door from her smaller figure. Seeing some black liquid run from a gaping hole underneath her chest cabinet, he asked as he kept an eye on the entrance "Are you okay Jamie?"

Jamie nodded, not really feeling any pain whatsoever. She stood up, ran over to the door entrance, aiming her arms at a couple of hornet; a blue beam of light blasted from the white metallic plates around her arms and hit those hornets. They disintegrated fast and ended up as a pile of metallic dust. Looking at her hands, Jamie smiled, 'Happy birthday Jamie!'

Booster having already left the laundry room, did only notice from the corner of his eyes, a blue light emitting from the room he just left. XR was behind him and noticed the blue light too, being closer to the entrance; he could just see that the source was coming from one of Jamie's hands.

Noticing more hornets get on board, shooting as if it was her last day, Jamie decided to run out of the laundry room to the bridge, Buzz had to see this as well.

Seeing Warp on top of Buzz, fighting as bulls, Jamie aimed her arms at the enemy. Buzz noticed, "What are you doing? Go slay some hornets! Ugh!"

"Sorry Buzz.. Orders you know.." Remembering her father's "evil" plan.

Letting that blue energy escape her arms she hit Darkmatter, turning him into dust of human matter. Buzz rose quickly, rapidly brushing his body off of any human dust. "EW, JAMIE!"

Jamie looked up, blowing away whatever smoke was left from her fingers, "It was either you or him Buzz." She said seriously. He sighed at this, how he had fretted this day would come. Warp was gone now and forever. "I'm sorry to say this, but if you wanted him gone your way, you should've hurried.." Grinning a bit, Jamie turned around to shoot more hornets.

'Maybe she is right..' Buzz felt defeated.

"Captain! Get over here and help me shoot these..!" Jamie kicked a couple of hornets to the ground. Buzz looked up, nodded and got up, ready to shoot.

**Hornets everywhere**

The ship was finally free of Zurg's henchmen. Booster sat down, "Ow.." Jamie darted her eyes at the jo-adian, seeing him grip his upper arm firmly. "Are you alright Booster?" He looked downwards, "Just a bruise.." The red alien opened his fingers around the arm, showing Jamie a rather large wound. "Looks like it hurts badly.." She went over to him, scanned him, "I'm taking you to the medical quarters." Looking around Jamie scanned the team for any more injuries, "I'm patching you up too." Guiding Buzz towards her with one finger, he hesitated but accepted and followed her.

Buzz was the one who got to wait first, while Booster was inside getting checked.

"Does this hurt?"

"Ow, yeah.."

"And this?"

"Ugh, yes.."

Turning around, back facing Booster, Jamie searched the drawers for something, "Stretch your arm please." She said calmly, turning around once again to reveal a giant band aid and a wet towel. "I'm just gonna rinse it first, this may sting.." And it did, the giant alien screamed out in pain noticing his wound was much larger than he anticipated.

"Sit still Booster.." Jamie commanded coldly.

Some time went by and Buzz had no idea what to do while waiting. Suddenly seeing Booster leave the room, holding a rather large lollipop in his left hand, Buzz stood up straight and had his eyes fixed on the door now half opened. He waited.

"Come in Buzz, I won't bite.."

Moving his feet, he wondered where Jamie had gotten that giant lollipop from.

"Hi Buzz." Jamie walked over to him, placing a band aid on his forehead, she smiled.

"That's it?" Buzz asked happily, he'd never been very fond of going to the doctors. "Yes, that's it, captain. You can go steer that ship of-" And Buzz was gone which had Jamie sigh loudly.

Feeling quite faint Jamie sat down, closing her eyes.

Hearing the door slide open, Jamie slowly opened her eyes again, the annoying robot had returned and he had a wondrous stare directed towards her chest.

"What..?"

"You have some oil on you.." XR said nervously, darting his eyes away from the android.

'Oil?' Jamie looked down at herself, seeing the black liquid ooze out from beneath her chest cabinet. She suddenly felt weaker than ever, realizing her secondary engine had burst open from the incident with the laundry door.

"I-I.." She said nervously, gaining her thoughts, she processed her damage. 'Inverted colors and a broken engine.' Now if she wasn't so weak from the damages she would've tried to fix them herself. Looking at XR she couldn't help thinking, 'He might be the only one who can help me right now..'

"This mission we're going on, can we like, skip it and go back to star command?" "I really need repairing."

"Can't you repair yourself?" The robot wondered.

"Ugh, maybe.. Right now I just feel like sleeping.." Leaning backwards against the chair she was sitting in Jamie closed her eyes once again.

XR wheeled over to her, "I might be able to repair you.."

Jamie didn't answer, so the small robot panicked and wheeled to the bridge.

"Buzz! Jamie's hurt, she's leaking oil.. And she's unconscious!" XR exclaimed, earning a serious glare from Buzz. "Did you check, that wasn't her only engine, or did you just panic and run for help..?"

"Uh, I guess, I guess I didn't check.." Keeping his gaze at the floor.

"I can't get the cruiser to fly faster, XR, you'll just have to wait till we get to Pub Planet #5."

"Oh.."

"You shouldn't worry.. Some of the criminals down there would love to avoid prison by sharing some info.."

XR's eyes lit up, he hurried back to the medical room. Booster smiled at this, Buzz knew exactly what to say to his team to calm them down.

**Medical bay**

Seeing Jamie had fallen from the chair to the floor, the small robot lifted her up, placing her in her seat properly. "Jamie?"

Opening her eyes, the robot was once again in front of her. "Ugh, personal space.." XR wheeled backwards a little, "Buzz wants you to wait till we get to the planet. Then he mentioned something about getting criminals to talk.. All in all, you'll get fixed!" He said happily making Jamie sigh and take a deep breath. "Great.."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" XR suddenly burst out.

In that moment Jamie knew exactly what the robot was talking about. "Um, the colors are inverted, doesn't really matter, though.."

"Of course it matters! You need proper coloring on your monitor, to avoid complications on the missions. Sometimes it's actually nice to know if you fly into a blue stellar cloud or not."

"What?"

"You know, ionized oxygen?" XR said trying not to brag too much, which went against his personality completely and Jamie couldn't help but notice something odd about his behavior when he said that.

"Well, no matter what. It's always nice to have clear vision." He said polishing his own eyes with a small cloth. Seeing this, Jamie sighed lightly, "I guess you're right."

"Want me to take a look at it?"

"Alright, but no messing around other places, I mean it!"

**Warp's intentions**

Cleaning up the hornet mess, Mira sighed unsatisfied, 'Why is it always me that has to do this boring job? XR could probably do it much better.' Remembering the added software she and Booster downloaded into his chipset. 'Oh good times..' Starting to sweep again, the princess reminded herself that having a robot butler would only make her lazy and being lazy isn't that much of a skill. Especially when you're a ranger and commander Nebula is your boss.

So the sweeping went swiftly and quietly by.

After completing the cleanup Mira went to her seat, sat down and locked her belt around her stomach. "I wonder why Warp attacked us out of nowhere like that." Mira mumbled, but it was just loud enough for Buzz to hear. "Only Zurg has the answer to that Mira," he answered, sounding a bit bored. No prob. Happened last week. Ya move on.

"Nothing on TV, maybe," The princess said looking out the front window, searching for something. Buzz sighed. "Maybe. But there's always something serious he wants his claws in when he sends Warp," he said, trying to find a comfortable spot in his chair.

"Maybe he just ran out of plans?" Booster said, kicking at a piece of gum stuck to the floor.

Buzz didn't look satisfied at the comment. "I don't think so. Zurg wants something to happen. And I don't know what it is." He clenched his fist and held it over his head. "I will find out what this plan is about Zurg. I promise yoooou!"

Mira yawned widely. Yep, same ol stuff. Wonder if there's anything on TV.

**Zurg's lair**  
A grub entered the main room where Zurg sat in his throne. The emperor looked down at the grub. "Well? Did it go as planned?" The grub handed him a remote control. "Just push the green button my Evil Emperor Zurg," he said, bowing subserviently away.

Zurg pointed the remote at a nearby screen and pushed the button. The screen lit up and showed the fight between the Hornets and Team Lightyear.  
"Hahaha. Look at those fools" Zurg grinned. "Oh no. I'm Buzz Lightyear and I don't know what Zurg's up to. Boohoohoo," he said in a falsetto that was intended to sound like Buzz, but ended up being rather more like Barney on helium.

The grub covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the bad acting Zurg. He noticed this.

"Get out grub!" he yelled at the little dark green alien, throwing his remote towards its head. The grub screamed in fright and disappeared out of the room.

Zurg sat back in his throne. "Don't worry Buzz. Soon you'll find out and when the time comes it'll be too late. TOO LATE I SAY! Bwahahahaha!"

**42**

Lying down on her back, Jamie couldn't stop thinking of how wrong this whole scene would look. Having XR's arm burrowed deep into her chest cabinet. Why was his arm even down there? Her screen was easily accessible from her neck cabinet. She began to think that XR just wanted to peek inside her, get a kick out of seeing what existed inside her, the opposite gender, with those ugly goggly-eyes.

"There, your vision should get a little better in a minute, just needed to do the big switcheroo on ya cables." XR said, trying to inform the knowing but not really knowing android. He closed the hood, which made Jamie relax a bit.

"Yep, vision just got much better.. But you didn't repair the crack in my screen? How..?"

"Oh, well.. Ahem, the human brain does this all the time. Switching cables to process new information through the eyes.."

"Humans don't have cables.." Sitting up Jamie guided her legs to the side of the bed and let them hang there.

"Okay, it's like.. Okay, let's say that a tree suddenly turns upside down.. Just for kicks.. I know it sounds crazy, just let me finish.. Your eyes see this and the brain automatically turns the object the right way. What the brain can do is automatically make the world seem more understandable." XR said not really sure if this was completely correct.

"So the human body modifies itself to survive..?" Jamie said, while scanning her whole data stream to compare the knowledge.

"Yeah, you can say that.. Everything's dynamic. Relative I mean"

"I see.."

Gripping at her chest, she felt serious drained. It made her primary energy source jump and splutter, which made Jamie lose consciousness in between time. Breathing deeply, Jamie let her body fall to the floor again, trying to make the liquid avoid the hole in her engine.

Looking up at the ceiling Jamie felt like dying.

"Am I dying?" She asked curiously not really wanting to know. Even though it was hard to answer, XR still tried, "Keep that engine running, and I'll- "

Suddenly the cruiser crashed into something, 'Could it be..?' XR thought happily.

Buzz walked into the medical bay and saw the sad sight of his already wounded repairman. He frowned, "XR will collect the parts needed while Booster, Mira and I will continue with the mission. See you and good luck." With that Buzz saluted the two and left the ship.

"Can you handle being alone for a while?" XR asked Jamie concerned.

"Yeah yeah. I don't really have the energy to do anything.." XR stood there for a moment, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No.. duh? It's not like the captain makes this easier for me. He talks about in-organics as if they're nothing." Jamie pouted, feeling kind of alone in this world.

"He doesn't seem to know what it's like to be an in-organic. What you don't know you can't acknowledge."

"Do you just like being right?"

"Well, sometimes I don't, but let's talk about that another time, maybe at a time when you're not critically wounded." He smiled widely and jumped out the room through the open door, leaving Jamie alone on 42.

Maybe it was time for her to learn something about herself. She was alone mind you.

"Okay, let's start with weapons.." Virtually searching though her storage, she found a file containing all that was to know about herself.

*Weapons – canons, rockets, swords, guns*

*Canons – nuclear, nano, energy..*

Feeling that drainage flare up again Jamie couldn't concentrate, she felt really sick. If she stayed, she might deactivate but if she went..?

Finding a communicator, Jamie called for XR, "Jamie to XR over.."

No answer.

Deciding she couldn't wait, Jamie left the room.

"Hello? Over. Jamie is that you, over?"


	4. Has repair much

_**Pub planet #5**_

This planet looked remarkably similar to Tradeworld, except possibly even scummier, being that there were no shops or office buildings, just dilapidated old pubs. The air was thick with dust and smoke from barrels hidden around every corner.

Buzz took a few steps away from the group, then turned around and put his hands on his hips.  
"Team! We're looking for 'The Hot Spot'. Booster, you go north. Mira you go south, I go search among the people here for information. Distance is 100 meters Move out!"

Climbing out of the cruiser down the stairs, Jamie cautiously looked around, covering the gaping hole under her chest cabinet. Calculating the risk of being noticed and hunted down for parts, Jamie came to a grim solution. 'Now I just need a mobile communicator..'

Having said that, a lid on her wrist popped open; it showed a blue screen, having a white stripe of electricity cross it randomly. Jamie scratched her head, 'This way of commanding is just stupid.'

Looking around, trying to locate a repair or parts-shop, Jamie saw a bar with a big neon-sign out front which said, 'Cheap repairing if purchase of a drink.'

'That doesn't sound so bad..' Being a teenager, there were many things Jamie didn't know about, had she been told never to trust such a place, she wouldn't have gone. Or maybe the rebel side in her would make her go, just for the fun of it.

Going inside, the first Jamie noticed was the scent of the place. It reminded her of Zurg.

Sitting down on one of the barstools at the bar, Jamie looked around, analyzing every criminal face her memory could muster.

Varg Raenuk, _Phacochoerus inns* brutalius_

Ambassador of the Raenoks.

Escaped prisoner – Brutal, misc. weaponry training…

Jamie rolled her eyes at the info in hovering above Varg's head.

Her eyes stopped searching momentarily, noticing a large robot sitting at one of the tables, he reminded her of XR. But his body was hideous; she sent him a disgusted stare.

XR, robot…

"Next.." Jamie thought, rolling her eyes yet again.

Jamie kept searching the bar, until she noticed that the large robot was standing up. She knew this was her fault, but wouldn't look him in the eyes as he got closer. This aggravated the large robot even more.

He sat down next to her, clearly planning his next move. Jamie's eyes were glued to the counter; the bartender looked at them and turned his back to them, not wanting to irritate the well-known robot.

Drumming her fingers, the android couldn't wait anymore, "What do you want, bot..?"

"Oh lookie, the human can talk.." He examined her further, "You look familiar.."

"Ugh.." Feeling disgusted by being called a human, Jamie looked away and muttered something the big robot of course misunderstood.

Grabbing her arm, XL violently pushed the android, making her spin, which made her grip the edges strongly beneath the barstool. "You don't like my face, lady?" He said laughing, as the android tried to catch the table spinning around her. Finally the young girl got a hold of the counter in front of her and with that action, the spinning surroundings came to a forceful stop. "Talk about faces, yours is really pretty, too bad if it got mauled, you know."

After that spin Jamie slowly released the grip on the oak counter, which made XL notice the deep dents in the hard wood. Jamie noticed the impressed robot and smiled, he hadn't taken his eyes off the sight.

"Woah.." XL muttered under his breath, his sensors picking up pre- gloating interference.

"Don't you know better than to send disgusting glances at criminals?" Looking around XL noticed his friends staring and smiling, waiting for him to crush her, rip her apart.

"Uh, yeah.. Let's take this one outside.." The large robot said nervously.

The wind was pretty chilly, but either of the two didn't feel it. Jamie had her doubts about XL, it looked as if he'd been built with some kind of..

"You're not human are you?"

Jamie looked up and stared directly into the broken eye. It annoyed XL a bit, so he stood up straight and looked down at the girl. "No.."

"And you're not a robot either..?"

"No.. Are you going to kill me?" The teen asked uninterested.

XL stopped in his tracks, he had been walking in circles, again.. "Depends.. I mean.. No.." Jamie sent XL a pretty odd look. "Having examined you on the other hand, that gash would probably deactivate you soon." The monster pointed at her chest cabinet.

Wondering why the large robot didn't attack her, Jamie cautiously covered the whole beneath the cabinet. For a moment the girl didn't take her eyes off the possible murderer. She searched his history, trying to gain some kind of control by getting to know this creature. "Star Command.." Jamie suddenly whispered to herself.

Remembering her crew, the android shook her head as XL burst out a what, having heard her whisper.

"What.. Someone's talking?" Confusing herself trying to confuse XL; it didn't go as planned.

"Okay, clearly you want something, I don't know what. What I do know is that you need a repair. Luckily I fix stuff.."

"Portfolio?"

XL angrily lifted his left arm, "I made this arm myself!" He gloated in a high-pitched voice. "Good enough?"

The purple haired smiled slightly at the large being in front of her.

**My boy**

_The body was finally done. Drying off the sweat from her forehead, the female stood up straight. Sighing softly, looking at her work, it had taken her such a long time to get here and now she had to leave her workplace. The wind began to push the young woman across the orange surface; her helmet cracking under the pressure, quickly forming around her._

_The front door of the base had been sealed; the other scientists had left her all to herself, they couldn't wait. But she didn't care, the future was too important to just give up on this._

_Carrying the body on her shoulder, the woman pushed against the wind with all her might until she reached the basement entrance to the base._

_Locking the door behind her, she let the body fall to the floor. Her assistant came running, having a translucent box in his hands._

_"The box is oiled and ready for fusing."_

_The woman bent down, hovering over the body beneath her, she gave the signal._

**Lair**

The room she woke up in was warm and smelled like oil. Her hair was sticky and smelled of oil too, 'Clumsy much..' Jamie thought as she saw the large robot sitting on a chair, typing something on a computer. He heard move her, rose and turned.

"Oh hi.. The hole in your cabinet is sealed. Plus I filled some oil on your secondary engine.. Though I'm not really sure why you have two energy sources.. " He stared weirdly at her. It was like his gaze had completely changed.

"What..?" She said quickly.

"That energy case you have inside you, you know the primary one.. I recognize some of the details as being Zurg's work. Is that true?"

"I can't tell you that.."

"Oh it is." Laughing the large robot dried some fake tears from his eye. "And what about that energy?"

"I-I.. I run on normal energy and oil.. I think."

"I don't wanna know what it is, I just wanna know why you haven't exploded yet.."

Silence.

"Wait, am I exploding?" Jamie exclaimed sadly.

XL rolled his eyes at the android. "No, that's not what I meant; ripping apart is a better word. Your energy isn't stabile at all; it's the most dynamic thing I've ever seen."

"I will be ripped apart because?"

"The energy inside you doesn't belong here."

"I don't get it.."

"Take something away from a child and it cries.."

"Soooo, the child wants me back?"

"Yeah… the galaxy wants it energy back." "Bring this something to the child and it will be at peace. If there's peace everything is quiet and you don't have to worry; you're dead. If there's war, there is a purpose to live."

"Oh.." Jamie said, finally learning a little more about that energy. Even Zurg couldn't explain it properly, but this guy seemed to know, why not ask him some more..

"This galaxy is missing its energy; couldn't it just decide to take it back?"

"When you play with dynamics you know there are no conclusions."

"So I'll just have to wait?"

"Like humans actually.. Maybe you can go ask them.." Sounding as he was getting tired of the unknowing android's questions.

"Well, you've told me plenty already..." "What do I owe you?"

"200 unibucks would be fine.."

Quickly diving down in her storage cabinet, Jamie held up some money in front of XL who couldn't help but pant at the green.

"There should be around 500."

_**The streets**_

No lights were on and Jamie felt a little cold; though she have no pain receptors, the young android could still feel the difference in temperatures. She couldn't see anything in the dark and was about to turn back to XL when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jamie!?" XR said in surprise. Jamie turned around and saw the little robot, 'Greatness...' XR being on her eye level was very weird for her. She pushed the robot down and sat on her knees.

"Where are the others, XR?" she asked.

XR smiled, "They're on their way to the ship."

"So, mission accomplished?"

"Yes, but erm.." XR murmured, "How come you're outside and not aboard the cruiser?"

"To be honest, I was worried I wasn't gonna make it.. So I found this place and-" Seeing XR having a big frown upon his face and hands on his non-existent hips, Jamie decided to smile innocently.

"Sorry?" She said quietly.

"Ugh, why worry, you're here, you're fine and you're- wait, you're not leaking anymore?"

"Nope, repaired and good to go."

"I don't think Buzz will be happy about this, you know."

**Walk**

As they walked towards the ship, with a bit of distance between them, Jamie sighed, breaking the silence, "How far is the ship?"

"Just right around the corner."

"Could we somehow get there faster?" With that Jamie suddenly flew upwards, fire bursting from her boots. "HELP!" 'Commanding this body sucks!'

XR couldn't stop himself from activating his wings and pursue the young android; clearly she had to learn more about herself and her abilities.

"I'm right behind you!"

As he said that, Jamie's boot-rockets deactivated and she began to fall, screaming in fear. Was this really how she would die? Would she break as easily as she did on the ship?

"Gotcha!" XR said as he held the relieved android in his arms.

Having shaken most of the shock off, she could finally enjoy the wind running through her hair and view the ground from another angle. "Flying is actually quite nice." Jamie revealed blushing at this; boy was it hard to be half human with all these unnecessary, uncontrollable and embarrassing emotions.

"It's even more enjoyable with you here.."

"Please be quiet.." The young android murmured, feeling quite embarrassed already. XR felt her anger and shut his mouth, being a bit sad she wouldn't recognize his compliment.

With all that thinking it's possible to hurt yourself if you aren't paying attention to the road, or buildings.

"XR BUILDING!" And they crashed badly.

**Missing members**

Boarding the cruiser, Buzz noticed his metallic colleague hadn't returned yet, not even returning his communicator calls or voice mails.

"Booster and Mira check the ship for any signs of XR. If you can't find him, we'll have to put together a rescue mission." Sighing, he just wanted to go home and read. Why couldn't that robot just follow orders!

"Will do!" Both saluted their captain and headed towards the engines.

"Jamie, are you okay, over?" Buzz asked through the monitor next to him, trying to connect with the medical bay. "Err, hello, over?"

Searching the laundry room Booster just found some old unwashed socks,"Ew, why hasn't anyone washed you..?"

"Booster, come in." A muffled voice said, clearly coming from his arm-wrist communicator.

"Booster here.. What's up Buzz?" The captain held a small pause, "I can't get a hold on Jamie."

"I'm gonna search for her then?"

"That would be much appreciated.." Buzz sighed. Turning off the monitor Booster began searching for Jamie.

Craters!

**Pieces**

Removing the purple hair from her face, Jamie opened her eyes and looked up into dark skies. The grass underneath her felt wet and she quickly stood up, feeling a weird sensation on her back; like it had gone quite stiff.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" A tired alien screamed from his window. "SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

Jamie's legs were wobbly. Nervously she took one step, hoping not to fall. Her main goal right now was to find the little robot. It wouldn't look good if she came back with no ranger.

'What if he was dead?' Jamie frowned, thinking the crew would probably be suspicious of her if she returned with the sad news of the robot's death. Could he even die for real?

Jamie searched the area, only finding parts of XR. Gathering every little piece, she knew she had to repair him and get on with the mission.

Finally noticing a glass-helmet, Jamie ran over to the spot and kneed down.

"XR?" She murmured, not really wanting the robot to answer, and he didn't. Shaking him a bit she noticed the light from his eyes flicker, she leaned backwards, still sitting on her knees.

A grunt escaped the metallic lips

Noticing the sound, Jamie thought to herself, 'What would be the best way to deal with this?' Suddenly a rapid beeping could be heard.

A hologram beamed from her arm wrist, creating a cylinder of light wherein a miniature version of her evil emperor stood. He looked quite unsatisfied.

"Hi da- I mean, evil emperor Zurg." Saluting her boss, Jamie smiled nervously but felt a bit more relaxed about the decision.

"Perfect timing I must say; I was just about to decide what to do with this robot."

"I know, I have a constant eye on yo-"

"My evil emperor, there's trouble in sector 16…" A grub appeared in the hologram.

"NOT NOW! Can't you see I'm hologramming!?"

Jamie sighed happily; of course he couldn't keep a constant eye on her with all that mess going on around him.

Kicking the grub out of the hologram scene, Zurg sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Stupid grubs.."

Jamie kept staring at the hologram, "Yes?" she finally said.

Zurg sighed loudly.

_Silence_

"So, can you help me out a little here?" The purple haired asked looking down at XR, noticing his head started to move more than it already did.

"Just kill the robot. Nobody likes a robot anyway.." Zurg said smirking, waiting for Jamie to respond.

"How do I do that?"

"Grubs! Upload the expendable ranger's blueprints to the android."

Jamie was kind of hurt, feeling Zurg didn't care for in-organics, just like Buzz. It didn't even seem he cared for her, not even as a daughter. Saying robots are expendable and trying to avoid using her name; this was not the first time she'd encountered his coldness.

"Upload complete, evil emperor Zurg."

"Good, now kill the robot.." The evil emperor said darkly.

"Right now..?"

"Yes, right now.."

"Alright.. evil emperor Zurg…" Jamie said nervously, placing a hand on XR's chest cabinet.

"Good, I'll just-. No I don't want it now."

_Silence_

"I don't care if it's past midnight…"

Jamie sighed, really wanting to just get it over with.

"Do you see a wrinkle maybe!?"

"Bleh, anti-aging cream much?" thinking it definitely wouldn't help on that metal-head of his.

"Uh.. Shut up! You don't know anything about where wrinkles can reside! Does she?" A grub shrugged, scratching its head, "She might know?"

"Excuse me android #1, I have an insect problem that needs serious care." And then the hologram was deactivated.

"Uh.. Okay, that's so deleted…" Deleting the info about Zurg's wrinkle talk Jamie shook in disgust. Remembering her orders Jamie leaned above XR, she opened his chest cabinet and searched for anything that would look like an off switch of some sort.

"Um, easy.."

While reading the blueprints, Jamie had her arm buried deep into his cabinet; only finding an old yellow inflatable boat, 9 tennis-rackets, a living duck and some burnt off cookies.

"Finding anything you like?" A metallic voice chirped happily. "Toys? Chickens? Clothes? Or maybe my special cable?" Sticking his tongue out, playing Jamie, he giggled softly.

Even though Jamie hated his small comments, she couldn't help but feel interested in this special cable. The information might be important.

Reaching around some more, XR began to giggle, "Stop! I'm super ticklish!" Jamie sighed, of course he was ticklish, he- uh wait.. A robot being ticklish?

"You can actually feel me doing this?" The android said as she let go of whatever thing he had in there.

"Well, now I can't, but yeah, I can feel. Can't you?"

Jamie was surprised he would even ask this. He was a robot, he should know. The android sighed, "I-I.. Well, I. I do feel. Emotions I mean. I've noticed I don't feel pain, which can be an emotion too.. So it's actually very confusing. But I'm very sure I can feel emotions." Looking downwards, Jamie sighed, '- And the need for a father' she thought sadly.

"Are you alright?" XR asked, his head still lying on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine.." Jamie said, clearing her throat.

"Shall we reassemble me then?" The robot cued the conflicted android.

Jamie thought about this, she stared at her hands which could easily disintegrate the head where the memory chip resided. She looked up at him, leaned backwards a bit, not wanting any metallic dust in her joints.

XR noticed her position herself differently, "Assembling me is not that hard, even Booster can do it." XR smiled innocently at his possibly soon-to-be-murder.

Activating the beam from her hands, it warmed up.

"Oh you can forge too?"

Her arms lowered a bit, hearing another being talk like that to her, made her recognize a feeling she hadn't encountered in other social attempts. Being alike.

She lifted her arms again.

"Just be careful when you forge…" XR said nervously, still smiling though.

Shaking her head, Jamie tried to focus on the talking head, that she was about to destroy, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of being found out by team Lightyear.

**Good as new**

Closing the hood of his cabinet, Jamie found a piece of purple cloth and some glass polisher in her own storage cabinet and smeared some of it on XR's helmet.

"Nice." XR muttered satisfied to himself as he looked in a mirror connected to an arm, connected to his body. "There's a smudge there, yeah, right there.."

"What have we already discussed about this talking XR.."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry.." The arm with the mirror quickly found its source as it disappeared into the white metal.

Rubbing the polisher into his helmet, Jamie finally finished her work and put the things back where they belonged.

"Can I say something?" The robot asked the android. "Alright…" she answered back, not really interested in what he had to say.

"Thank you for doing such nice work on my helmet." XR said smiling softly. "And the rest of my body as well… rawr.." He couldn't help himself; he was just having such fun being sexist.

Jamie rolled her eyes at him as he checked himself out in 5 different mirrors. "Being honest here, what do you even find attractive about that boring cylinder body of yours?"

"Hey!" XR grumbled as he crossed his arms. Jamie smirked at this, bullying the victim of a robot was fun.

"As if you really have to ask."

Jamie glanced at the now smirking robot, "I really have to, and I did.." She ended coldly.

"Well, firstly, I-"

"Didn't you even get I was sarcastic? -already while asking the first question?"

"Actually I did. Smart robot, you know." XR grinned as he pointed at his head with a finger. "I just don't care.."

Jamie was furious; first she had to dismiss her orders from Zurg, which she knew he wouldn't like; he would come to hate her, his only daughter. – Jamie had thought about this issue before, of course Zurg was her father, she just knew it. She even had some of his memories.

'Snap outta it!' Jamie thought to herself.

And second, she really wanted to strangle the robot to death, find out he can't die that way and then try to finish him off with her disintegrator fingers. 'That sounds terrible..' Jamie shook her head. 'Disintegrator fingers…'

All in all, Jamie just really wanted to kill this eXpendable Ranger. But she couldn't.

'Just let it go; your own plan will work and Zurg will be happy with the outcome.' Jamie comforted herself. Looking at the robot she remembered why she didn't kill him. She would be found out.

But Jamie didn't calculate for Zurg knowing anything about the betrayal and of course it infuriated him to see what Jamie did. He didn't even care if she got busted, he just wanted her to fetch him information from Star Command about all known things in the galaxy; people and such. Use the information to infiltrate every planet for its secrets and rule the galaxy, ruling more than one galaxy would soon come.

Now he wanted her dead.

**Jessie**

And Zurg smiled, "Jessie, see that X-ray, see that engine? I want you to bring back that energy source. NO, I want you to bring back all of android #1 to planet Z."

"Yes my superior overlord."

"I just love when you say that.. Ahem, and let there be just enough harm done, so she'll know what it's like to severely suffer, only wanting to survive." With a lot of force, Zurg laughed evilly at this, making Jessie laugh affecting the grubs and brains too. But why oh why did he have to be so cruel and so in need of a bathroom. Zurg made sure to let Jessie, the grubs and brains know he needed a bathroom break, leaving the room so disturbingly.

After joining the briefing room once again, he noticed two grubs talking quietly, "- Yeah, if she didn't have those mood-swings all the time. Ugh, do I need to remind you that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"Are you telling me we're doing that again?"

Zurg stood up straight

"Who wanna remind me the transfer wasn't done properly?" Zurg said, lifting his hand, revealing a small remote there as he looked very curiously around. The grubs and brains knew it was a mask, just to entertain himself.

Sitting down in his throne, he pushed a red button on the now crushed remote, it still worked though. It revealed a large laser canon built in the roof. Zurg began to aim at random grubs, while asking, "Do you wanna remind me..? what about you..? you look super scared, would you like to remind me?"

"Please my evil emperor, we need to send Jessie off to the mission, the longer time the more integrated android #1 will become. She might come to kill us all in mere seconds!"

Every grub and brain was running around in frantic circles. They all knew of the special energy that resided inside Jamie. But not #99, he was pretty retarded.

"GRUBS!" As the voice reached the end of the room every minion now stood in line while saluting their master. "Evil Emperor ZURG!" They replied.

"Let that be a lesson to you Jessie. Never let any minion reach panic mode, they're irrational at that point. Strict commands will handle them." Zurg positioned himself in the throne, folding his hands in a relaxed way. "Give Jessie the log and send her off to handle that slave of mine."

_Jessie's POV_

_'As much as I appreciate the orders, I would've liked to know my sister'_

_POV over_

___*Brutal Intelligent Warthog_


	5. The plan of weirdness

**Not guilty**

Even though she sat in the engine room, she could still hear all the way from the bridge the bickering going on. XR and Buzz screamed at each other before there was silence. Jamie didn't really feel guilty, so she snickered instead. Hearing the wheeling of a well-known robot, XR entered the room. His gaze was turned downwards as he kept coming closer.

"You're not on time, XR. You should've contacted me, XR." The robot said in a mocking childish voice, "We were so worried, ah-. Well, that one got me.." he sighed defeated as his wheeling came to a stop, right in front of Jamie.

The small robot looked up at Jamie, and then frowned at her. Wheeling next to the chair, XR sat down. Giving one of his incorporated pockets a tap, it opened revealing a long tube. One end disappearing into his body and the other between his fingers. As he inserted the tube into himself, a clicking noise was heard and a blue liquid came rushing through the transparent tube. This made Jamie very interested.

"Is that even sanitary?"

"What?" XR looked up; his eyes flickered just a bit.

"I mean, what are you doing?" Jamie tried as hard as she could to sound welcoming, maybe this was the little robot's secret?

"I'm.. err."

Jamie's eyes got even bigger as he paused. Had she finally seen the light, did she actually find him interesting?

"Looks like you're draining something blue from there to.. obtain it?" Jamie sat back knowing she was right. "Don't you use your mouth to obtain energy..?"

"Normally? No. I just do it for the humans' sake. Doesn't seem carbon-based life-forms understand much beyond their own knowledge. It's like, they get scared.." XR suddenly remembered how lonely he used to feel and how lonely he was now. Even though Jamie sat right next to him, he didn't in that moment consider her as a contact.

"What are you drinking?" Jamie asked, looking curiously at the robot.

XR frowned, but stopped himself before saying something ugly about her recklessness; he just crossed his arms and looked at her. He knew Buzz would complain if he knew what was going on.

"It's kind of a cleaner.. It relaxes me.. Cleans the system.." He said waving his hand at her like he didn't care. "I could sure go for some relaxation right now." Jamie said eyeing the tube very hungrily.

XR covered the transparent tube, not wanting to get Jamie in trouble too.

"Um.. I don't think androids should drink this kind of cleaner.. It's pretty strong, filled with dangerous chemicals, to an android.." XR said, feeling really proud his body could handle such poison.

"And how do you know?" Jamie came closer to the robot.

"I once knew this cleaning android.. Normally they aren't as fine, I mean; updated as you.." Smiling widely XR tried to hide his excitement.

Jamie noticed XR's mood turn into a more positive one. "Don't waste time, tell the story." She wanted to keep him happy and unknowing of worries.

"Alright, alright.. Yeah, so I knew this cleaning android, really pretty." XR tried his best to remain professional. "Just like you she was interested in this liquid, so I gave some to her.."

"- And she died?" Jamie asked a bit too intense.

"Yea- no. She was sent to the nearest medical bay, her memory might have suffered a breakdown, from the liquid acting as strong acidinhercableswirestubesjusteverywhere.." XR said really hoping Jamie wouldn't see his guilt, but of course she did.

"So like, she woke up, having no memory at all?" Jamie searched her data stream for a similar story, and she found plenty.

"Yes, that's correct."

'This could be very much useful.' Smirking at that, Jamie began plotting how she would poison the whole crew and have them remember nothing at the least. Maybe she could kill the robot and make the team forget they even knew him.

Feeling a tingling sensation in her fingers, Jamie leaned forward a bit, making the small robot notice. Her expression scared him some.

The speakers were activated.

"XR, we need you and Jamie on the bridge, now! Hurry up this time!" Buzz yelled a little anxiously. XR had already hidden the transparent tube, not wanting Buzz to notice. "Yes sir, we're on our way!"

**Cockpit**

"What's up Bu-?"

"Shhh! There is a very dangerous nuclear force heading right for us. It looks like a bullet of nuclear energy, maybe even a bomb!" Buzz whispered loudly. "Our stealth shield, respectfully given to Star Command as a gift from the royal office of King Nova, is on.." He sighed defeated.

Mira laughed softly which ended in giggles. Her father had Buzz and all of Star Command besides her, promise to say those words every time they used the stealth system, or they weren't allowed to use it. "It's not funny Mira!" Buzz whispered loudly once again. "Hehe, sorry Buzz." She smiled innocently at him.

Buzz continued his rant, "The.. err. The stealth shield is on. Be quiet rangers, we're waiting for whatever it is, to pass by…"

Suddenly Buzz felt weird, as if somebody filled the room with.. "SLEEPING GAS! Guys-.." And he was sleeping. Booster and Mira had fallen asleep too, leaving only XR and Jamie conscious and ready for anything. The android wondered why Zurg had sent this thing after them.

Wasn't she the one who had to eliminate team Lightyear? This looked grim.

XR and Jamie looked curiously up when they heard a weird noise above them. Suddenly the roof gave out, letting a dark silhouette land on the floor between the robot and android.

The rest of the team's helmets automatically separating them from the vacuum.

Jamie was suddenly punched right in her left cheek; she fell to the floor and noticed the little robot quickly wheel over to her. "Are you alright?"

Jamie turned her head and looked the abomination right in the eye.

"Hello Jamie, or should I say sis?"

Jamie launched from the floor and aimed a foot towards her sister's head. Jessie spun and grabbed Jamie by her leg. Smashing her against the floor, Jessie felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Um, yeah.. so I tried the handgrip to shoulder method.."

"And it clearly didn't work.." Jessie answered evilly as she kicked the robot hard making him crash into a nearby wall.

As the cruiser began to get sucked into a gravitational field of a planet, Jessie flew down and electrified the robot who was coming about. His whole body stiffened.

Jamie was about to rise from the floor when water suddenly hit her. Her body began to slow down as she was paralyzed too. This creature was not to be messed with.

**Planet B**

_The planet had everything a young explorer could want; a large forest, waterfalls and living creatures. But this person wasn't interested at all in what lay beyond his growing city. _

_The prince of this city kept a close eye on the project. He rubbed his hands together as the largest tower became visible in just mere seconds. His minions were the most industrious, most intelligent beings he had ever kidnapped and he was very proud of himself._

_One green minion had a bunch of papers under his arm as he entered the platform his prince resided on. _

"_My prince, your tower is finished." He said as he guided the prince's eyes towards the building._

**Prison 1**

"I want to congratulate you my fantastic daughter." Zurg said as he handed the dark purple haired a small card. "I thought you liked cards better than cash."

Jessie welcomed the card with big eyes. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Jessie said rushing out of the room and on her way to the mall.

Zurg and Jamie sighed at this, "What a heritage.." Jamie said mockingly.

"Shut up, slave!"

Sitting in a chair, having been tied to it, Jamie frowned. "So, you saw my mercy act huh?"

"You better believe it.. Explain slave."

"Your orders about killing the robot would only make it harder for me to complete the mission. I was in risk of getting found out."

"Haha, look.. Look at my face. Does it look like I care?" he laughed loudly.

Jamie smirked softly, "I could easily bust outta here, you know."

"Yeah, I know.. Do try.." Zurg sat down in his throne waiting for Jamie to react.

And as predicted, Jamie ripped the ropes apart. Not even wasting one moment the android stormed towards her master, letting a sword of pure energy escape from her arm. She noticed this and got even more enthusiastic.

Aiming the sword at Zurg, the emperor let out a small laugh and stood up. She got closer and closer, but he wouldn't move.

Just as she was an inch away from Zurg she hesitated for just a few seconds, making her master aware that she doubted her own actions. Hitting her right in the face with one curled up fist, Zurg was happy her skin and muscle tissue underneath was so human like.

Watching Jamie fall down the stairs to his throne, had Zurg smile wider. His decision about this android was correct; she had to be removed from that energy source of hers.

Zurg pushed some buttons on a keyboard next to him and called for his agent.

"Darkmatter, do escort my little girl around town and home again soon. I need her for Jamie's finale." Zurg giggled softly. "And no fooling around!"

**1 prison cell**

Two hornets dragged the android to her cell, left her on the ground as they walked towards the entrance to stand guard. They stayed inside the cell, only having their eye on Jamie.

Lying on the ground for a few seconds Jamie realized how submissive she looked lying there and so, she got up. Staring the hornets directly into their infrared monitor, Jamie growled softly.

Walking over to the robots, she waved a hand in front of their eyes. "Intrusion!" Both of the hornets said as they pushed her backwards.

"Is this my punishment? Having you two stare me down and push me around..?"

No answer.

'There must be a way outta here..' Jamie thought to herself.

**2, 3, 4, 5 prison cells**

Having finally woken up, Buzz scratched his head. He didn't recognize his surroundings at first, but he was still sure this had something to do with Zurg.

Pushing his head through the bars as much as he could, Buzz groaned from the pain of hard metal pressing his face together.

"Mira, Booster, XR; location status now!" Buzz yelled desperately.

"Buzz? BUZZ!" Booster exclaimed happily, "Are you okay, Buzz?" Pushing an arm trough the bars and out of the cell, Booster waved happily.

"I see you Booster, but where is Mira and XR?" The captain forcefully pulled his head out from between the bars of his cell.

"Mira's cell is right in front of me. But it doesn't look like she conscious. Or look very well for that matter." Twiddling his fingers, the large jo-adian swallowed nervously.

"Keep an eye on her, ranger. Update me as soon as she wakes up." Buzz sat down on his knees as he tried to locate the small robot.

"Yeah, I'm in here! Right here! See?!" he said as he stretched his arm around the corner, having Buzz notice and sigh. But as his arm grew longer, a bolt of electricity coursed through him and his arm quickly retracted. 'Ugh, this again..' XR thought as he crossed his arms.

The team suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind the hall door. Buzz was sure it was hornets coming their way.

"Team, we've got company."

As the door opened, two hornets came into the room, behind them Zurg's favorite child.

As Jessie walked past Buzz' cell, the captain growled softly at her. It was almost as if her evilness infected his brain, making him angry as hell even though he didn't even know the android.

She stopped as she reached the tangean's cell. "The anti-ghost field works fine, my emperor." The dark purple haired said as she held her wrist up.

"Excellent, her energy is almost uploaded over here."

"Nice, I can't wait to try those powers out!" Jessie said turning off the communicator on her wrist. Lowering her arm, she slowly turned to face Booster. "Jo-adian, huh?"

Booster answered with a low groan; he didn't even want to look at the android. Had he just spent some extra time inspecting the android's face, he would probably have noticed a familiar resemblance. "You know, big colorful aliens tend to interest bounty hunters." The android said as she smirked, "Oh, lookit." She said exciting, trying to gain the jo-adian's attention.

Booster couldn't help but look; the noise from above had him worried. Suddenly rubber bands clinging to the ceiling dumped down on the red alien. The bands quickly slid around Booster's body and held him tight. Even though the alien fought hard, the bands wouldn't snap.

Two hornets were already their way over to Booster. He was unwillingly escorted out of the cell area.

Seeing this, Buzz became very furious, "Unhand that ranger! He is no simple animal, he-"

"Oh shut up Lightyear. Your complaints are worthless anyway." Waving his off his fury like it was nothing and she continued, "The farmer will soon be a part of something bigger."

Buzz noticed the android turn her head towards him and smirk hard.

Feeling the fury reach his heart once more Buzz pulled and kicked the bars, "Don't do it! He's done nothing to upset you or Zurg!"

"He's done plenty; just being with you is enough to have him beheaded. Oh, did I say that, I really meant have him hunted down by bounty hunters." She laughed at this.

"What!" XR's jaw dropped, literally. "If you let those psychos go after him I'll-." XR said furiously as he reached for the android with his retractable arm. It made him even more furious seeing the dark purple haired giggle at his attempt to be brave.

"You'll what? Grab me..? Tsk tsk.." As she ended her sentence the small robot was electrified once again. His arm disappeared into the cell, having him moan as the metallic limp slapped him hard.

XR felt seriously drained being electrified only two times, he wondered if this was even real electricity. He laid a hand on his helmet feeling dizzy.

Jessie took a few steps towards the robot; she began laughing as if someone had just told her a joke. "Why would you ever think she would be interested in such a lame robot..?"

XR blinked curiously, "You have to be more specific…"

Jessie turned on her heels, not even wanting to finish this conversation with the small robot, but it pleased her to hear that romance hadn't properly worked out for him.

Her arm-wrist began beeping and she lifted it to her face. "Oh hi." Jessie said uninterested.

"Do reconsider your manners when I call, muffin." A rather dark voice talked back.

"I am no muffin!" Quickly walking to the entrance, not really wanting the prisoners to hear the conversation.

"Sucker.." Jessie groaned tiredly.

"Indeed I am."

"So, why are you calling, I'm in the middle of-."

"Yes I know. I just couldn't help myself seeing those car light eyes of his again.."

Jessie turned to face XR, searching him up and down, making the small robot quiver a bit.

"They really do look like car lights…" The android grinned at this. XR noticed and crossed his arms angrily.

"Did you ask dad?"

"Zurg said I could have him."

"Fine, but you better show up before.. you know." Huffing, Jessie turned off the communicator; she wouldn't disobey her father's wishes.

As two hornets went over to the cell XR was placed in, he began to panic and wheel backwards. "Nononono, it's a big misunderstanding, she wanted the fire extinguisher, not me.." The hornets came to a full halt, looked at the fire extinguisher, actually considering if this was the object they were ordered to retrieve.

"Oh my stars.." Jessie slapped her forehead in annoyment. She walked all the way from the entrance to the robot's cell. "THIS is the object you will escort to my brother. That thing over there is for putting out fires, you retards!"

Finally understanding, the hornets got a hold on the smaller robot and dragged him off. "Unhand me, I'm an official Star Command ranger! I'll call my dad on you! I'll.."

Seeing Jessie smirk and wave at him had him close his mouth. 'What a pscho..' he thought.

Buzz could only watch as all his team-mates were dragged away and to their doom. "Mira.. Mira!" He called desperately.

No answer.

"Again, it's not worth wasting time on those losers, they're all gone soon anyway." "Oh yeah, almost forgot; my father had his minions install cameras in your cell, so you can watch the demise of your team. The show should begin in about 10 minutes." Looking at her arm, Jessie watched the clock eagerly.

Saluting the captain in a joking fashion, the android said mockingly as she smirked, "Enjoy the show, Buzz Lightyear."

**Finally satisfied**

Zurg stood up as Jessie entered the room, he smiled joyfully; his original plan had failed, yes. But building this nuclear creature had surely been a success.

"Did Nos get a hold on you?"

Jessie nodded softly, "Yes. But dad, I really wanted to shut that robot up for good. I had a speech and everything."

"Your evil ways I do compliment."

"But?"

"But? No buts, Jessie. I just know Nos will scare the life outta him." Zurg laughed lightly, drying off an invisible tear. "You can do so much more, my daughter. Don't waste time on that simpleton."

"I won't." She obeyed unwillingly.

"Oh, look at the time. The show is about to begin."

**Sis**

As the heavy door opened, Jamie looked up; she was sitting on the floor, pressing her knees to her stomach.

When Jessie entered, her sister stood up. Clenching her fists into tight balls, the older android was ready to punch.

Closing the door behind her, the younger of the two turned her head and let her body follow until her whole front was facing Jamie. They both sent each other a nasty look.

None of them moved for what seemed like forever. Jessie was caught up in family matters and Jamie didn't know what to react to.

Walking closer to her sister, Jessie smirked widely, "Isn't nice getting a visit from your newly born sister? Come, give me a hug." She ended the sentence by kicking Jamie to the floor.

Kicking her once again, she leaned down to Jamie's level, "Zurg calls me his daughter."

This made Jamie flew up from the floor, "Fork you!" Floating in free air, Jamie smiled at this and flew directly into Jessie, pushing her down to the ground.

In response to fear, the older android kept punching her sister, hoping she would gain a concussion or something like that, she was an android mind you.

Letting the blue light warm up, Jamie aimed one hand at Jessie while holding her down, "If you wanna pray, do it now-"

Jessie was infuriated, what felt like adrenaline pushed the younger android to fight.

She kicked off her sister.

**epoH oN**

XR had been placed in a jungle of some sort. He scratched his head, why did the emperor own a jungle? This plan of Zurg's surely seemed weird.

"XR!? Is that you?" A familiar voice caught his microphone, "Booster?" As he turned his head, he saw the large jo-adian run in a direct line towards him. He would surely be crushed in some way or another.

Having calculating correctly, the ranger found himself in a tight grip of a hug. "Put me down Boost." XR said feeling his tubes and wires bend violently.

"Oh, sorry. I forget you're fragile.."

"Easy to repair, jeez!"

"And easy to spot, yum." The metallic vampire licked his lips seeing this delicious bundle of energy. Oh how the expendable ranger glowed.

XR began to panic and panicked even more when around 10 bounty hunters entered the scene as well. Booster grabbed him and began to run.

**Break please**

Sitting in his throne, watching team Lightyear's demise, Zurg sucked on a straw. He could really go for some of his grand-mama's mystery sausage right now.

Suddenly Jessie entered, she looked pretty tired.

"Did you get it?" Zurg asked eagerly. Walking down the stairs to his throne, he got really close to the android.

"I need some tools to complete the deactivation." Jessie said rolling her eyes at her father.

"Fantastic…" "GRUBS!"


End file.
